Sheen's troubles
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Sheen's having issues with valentines day on the way and someone is trying to make a move on Libby how will Sheen get through this SheenxLibby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Valentines day in Retroville and it will be here in a few days and things are off to a bumby start Carl is not able to see Elke unless its over the net , Jimmy and Cindy have gone to their private island. Sheen that afternoon trying to figure out what to get his ultra queen and hes coming up blank till he was strolling through RetroHigh. Moving past the music room he saw Libby listening to shakira's hips don't lie and danced to the music. Sheen entranced by Libby's dancing his heart pounding "they way she moves her body makes me loco".

Libby stopped the music and Nick walked in "hey Libby still dating shine?".Libby rolled her eyes "its Sheen Nick now step off you know him and i are dating".

Nick walked over to Libby getting really close "you know sometimes trading up is not always bad thing". Libby's eyes went wide in fury but was interrupted when Sheen burst into the music room he had heard what nick had said and became furious fists raised Libby elbowed Nick in the ribs then rushed to Sheen. Libby grabbed Sheens arm "Sheen yo hes not worth it come on". Nick smiled "whats the matter Sheen like being kept on a short leash". Sheen ignored Nick for Libby's sake and walked out with her.

Libby walked with Sheen knowing from what she saw him getting ready to do she kept a tight grip on his arm. The couple walked down the hall with out speaking until they ran into Carl. Carl seeing Sheen angry looks to Libby "whats eatting him did something happen to ultralord?".Libby looked to Carl and explained what happened Carl surprised Sheen was so angry and how Nick was getting too bold. Libby kissed Sheen "hey Carl mind doing me a favor keep Sheen out of trouble i got history next". Carl agreed "come on Sheen we got gym class next that should help calm you down" Sheen cussing under his breath in spanish.

In gym class there was a mat layed out in the middle of the room the gym teacher walked out in fencing gear.

Mr. delavega looked to his class "good morning class today will be doing classical fencing you will be facing each other in the art of sword play". The class put on protective gear Carl grabbed extra padding out of fear. Sheen quickly put on his gear the class practiced the basics like stance and technique. Mr. Delavega impressed by his class blew his whistle "excellent class very good even you Carl now lets have a practice match Estevez vs Dean". Sheen and Nick walked on to the mat Nick smiled and Sheen looked to Nick with fury.

The gym teacher raised his hand signaling the boys to take their stance and then swung his arm down for the match to begin. Sheen charged fast and Nick blocked and hit Sheen the gym teacher raised a hand and yelled "point for Nick". Sheen got to his feet and started to charge an swung but Nick blocked and hit Sheen in the back earning another point. Sheen began to shake in anger and lunged at Nick landing a point. Nick laughed taking back his stance and charged Sheen tried to guard but Nick passed Sheen's defence and landed the last point. The gym teacher helped Sheen to his feet "Estevez go get a drink and sit out for a bit" Mr. Delavega shouted "winner Nick Dean".

Sheen removed the padding and went to get a drink out at the fountain hearing people cheer Nick for winning.

Libby in her history class had a little bit of trouble focusing on the lesson worried about what had happened between her Nick and Sheen. She never seen Sheen so angry she worried Sheen was going to do something the class Libby raced out the door and ran to go find Sheen.

After school Sheen saw Libby but was to angry to talk to his girlfriend Libby was smiling seeing Sheen but then became confused seeing he was more angry then he was before class"hey Sheen are you ok?".Sheen ignored the question and put on Smile and said "hey Libby i just remembered my dads got some errands for me to do i gottah go" then he dashed off. Carl walked up behind Libby and patted her shoulder she looked to Carl "somethings buggin Sheen Carl what happened".

Sheen ran out of the school on his way home screaming in his thoughts mind clouded in anger kept ringing through his thoughts "DAM...DAM...DAM why is Nick's hitting on Libby making me so angry why did i let him beat me like that.

Carl told Libby what had happened between Sheen and Nick Libby worried for Sheen. She was about to run after Sheen but was stopped by Carl and he said "just leave him alone sometimes its to painful for a man to show his face especially to a woman". Sheen ran home went into his house ran to his room and locked the door. Mr Estevez knocked on his sons door "mi hijo you alright did something happen with Libby?" Sheen didn't answer his father knocked on the door "mi hijo if you need anything just shout ok". Mr Estevez went down the hall with a laundry basket when suddenly a taxi stopped in front of the Estevez house and a elderly man came out of the cab.

Sheen went to the back of his closet and pulled out a guitar case and opened it a black acoustic guitar and began to play. Libby was home perplexed by what was going on with Sheen she would call Cindy and talk about it even though it made Cindy sick but she knew even if she could call Cindy shes probably busy with Jimmy.

* * *

AN: mi hijo translates to my son in spanish


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was the long weekend Sheen was in his room playing his fathers old guitar when their was a knock on the door. Sheen ran down stares his grandfather from his mothers side was visiting all the way from Mexico. Sheen saw his grandfather " Hola grandfather Antonio great to see you ". His father Mr Estevez looked out from the kitchen " Hola papi good to see you again its been too long ". The tall elderly man patted Sheen on the head " Yes its been far too long i missed my grandson and my son ".

Sheen's grandfather was a well classed man in Mexico . Sheen went to his room for a bit while his grandfather settled in. Walking upstairs Sheens grandfather remained unseen but could here the struming of a guitar he looked into his grandsons room seeing a picture of his grandson and a lovely young woman. He smiled and tapped on the door with his cane gently Sheen stopped playing seeing his grandfather Antonio standing in the door way. Antonio stood smiling " nieto may i come in" Sheen shook his head yes and his grandfather sat down in his grandsons chair. He looked to Sheen "nieto you can play but lets see if i still have the talent i had" Sheen passed his grandfather the guitar. His grandfather began to strum the guitar rang with a unique sound. His grandfather began to sing while he played.

Sheen amazed by his grandfather " wow grandfather you play awesome ". Antonio laughed "back in the day nieto i was more then able to play i was a fencer too remember". Sheen nodded his grandfather turned to the picture on his grandsons dresser "shes quite beautiful did something happen between you too?".

Sheen shook his head no "no were still together we hardly fight unlike my friend Jimmy and his novia". Antonio smiled "your father seems worried and from the sound the guitar was making tells me you had some trouble wanna tell me what happened?"

Sheen told his grandfather what had happened in gym and how he lost to Nick and how he caught him trying to steal Libby.

Antonio's smile quickly became a frown "Nieto if you were more skilled would you do to the boy what he did to you". Sheen shook his head "revenge doesn't drive me only Libby i hope i don't lose her". Antonio smiled "tomorrow i will train you in the art of fencing" Sheen jumped for joy and hugged his grandfather.

He got up early on Saturday morning and Sheen and his grandfather left they went to the park his grandfather made sheen walk on the thin benches to test Sheen's balance. Sheen did well in balance Antonio looked to the ground seeing a branch that matched his cane in length. Antonio grabbed the stick throwing it to Sheen " Nieto you don't learn by being told you learn by doing so lets see what you can do". Taking his stance Sheen matched his grandfathers stance best he could being still on the bench. The two lunged but Antonio blocked his grandsons attack by knocking the stick up then holding the cane to his grandsons forehead.

Sheen nervous His grandfather smiled "your still standing nieto but were gonnah keep going till you can reach half my strength". The two continued to train Antonio taught Sheen a little fencing etiquette. Sheen and his grandfather Antonio walked in the park Sheen's balance had improved he could back flip on benches and not fall. They sparred and Sheen matched his grandfather Antonio proud of his grandson taught Sheen techniques to best any opponent.

As they walked around Nick and Brittany passed by, Nick laughed at Sheen " Since when did monkeys get allowed outside the zoo". Thanks to his grandfathers teachings Sheen was able to ignore Nick. Nick tried poking Sheen again " That old man is he the zoo keeper". Brittany wasn't happy with Nick being mean to her friends boyfriend as Sheen was about to turn around Antonio stopped his grandson with his cane.

Antonio looked to Sheen "Nieto is it the path of diablo... or a path of a warrior? ... On which path will you walk". Sheen looked to Nick fired a glare then walked away with his grandfather Antonio smiled "you chose the right path come lets grab ice cream my treat".

Sheen and his grandfather went to the candy bar Libby already there was drinking a chocolate shake while wondering about Sheen. Sheen and Antonio walked into the candy bar Sheen was about to talk to Sam when he was stopped by his grandfather. Antonio smiled "im gonnah find a seat ill have a vanilla sundae and you order what you want alright". Sheen nodded while his grandfather walked away Sheen made the order and waited for Sam.

Antonio recognized Libby from the photo he saw and walked over to her "buenas tardes seniorita my names Antonio Estevez im Sheen's grandfather". Libby surprised by Antonio smiled and greeted him"hello great to meet you sir".

Antonio smiled at Libby's politeness sat down with her they talked and Libby laughed Sheen looked around and saw his grandfather. He walked over carrying a vanilla sundae and a Chocolate sudae his grandfather smiled "nieto i've spoken with Libby shes a keeper". Sheen's face grew red with embarrassment Libby walked over to Sheen and took the ice cream and sat it on the table and kissed Sheen. After a few minutes Sheen came back for air "wow what was that for not that i'm complaining". Libby laughed " your grandpa told me what you did when Nick was being a jerk i'm proud of you".

The couple left the candy bar and parted ways Libby said she would see Sheen on Monday and said bye to Antonio. Antonio smiled "shes a keeper grandson i see why you dont want to lose her".

* * *

AN: neito - grandson beunas tardes - good afternoon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was Monday and Valentines day at Retrohigh Libby was waiting for Sheen at his locker when Nick was walking down the hall. Sheen made it to School after picking up a box of Chocolates all Libby's favorites. Meanwhile Nick saw Libby and spoke "Libby come on wanna go out with me after school". Libby crossed her arms "for the second time Nick no i'm Sheen's girlfriend so quit asking". Nick laughed then slammed his hand on a locked scaring Libby a little "i'm the coolest guy in school and i'm so not as crazy as Sheen so why not?". Libby smiled and a hand grabbed Nicks wrist and squeezed it hard like someone had a grip like a vice it was Sheen and he said "hands off Nick shes my girlfriend".

Nick smiled "its gym class next and its the last day of fencing wanna settle things then?". Libby worried but she looked to Sheen who showed no fear but confidence "yeah lets settle things then Nick if i win you back off from Libby". Nick walked away Sheen looking angry "man he has some nerve to hit on my gorgeous angel and to scare you hes going down".

A familiar hover car landed in the School parking lot Jimmy and Cindy got back from the island Cindy looked to Jimmy "we made with time to spare oh Jimmy here cover that up" and Jimmy looked to Cindy " yeah might wanna let the hair down the back of your necks showing i'm lucky your mom wasn't home". They both ran as fast as they could to get into the school.

Libby surprised but happy at what Sheen said made her happy to know he cared so much. Jimmy and Cindy walked threw the door but for some reason Jimmy was wearing scarf and Cindy had her hair down she ran and hugged Libby "hey Libbs anything exciting happening since we been gone?". Libby took the box of chocolates from Sheen then explained whats happened Cindy shocked at what she was told. Libby curious ignoring Cindy's expression then ripped Jimmy's scarf from his neck revealing a bruise. Sheen smiled knowing full well where it came from and fist bumped Jimmy "way to go Jimmy is that all or did she leave scratches too".

Libby looked to Cindy with a sly grin and eye brow raised "you two have fun on the island ". Both Cindy and Jimmy blushed and Jimmy grabbed the scarf back and hid the bruise. Libby looked at Cindy and saw she was wearing her hair down and moved Cindy's hair revealing a bruise on the back of her neck "Jimmy left his mark on you too Cindy?" Cindy moved her hair where she had it. She and Jimmy were blushing red and embarrassed

Cindy and Jimmy had a free that morning Libby's teacher gave her a free period because she was top of the class and ran for the gym to watch Sheen's fight with Nick. Mr. Delavega came out and Sheen and Nick were ready to go in fighting stance.

Mr. Delavega raised his hand and swung down signaling the match to begin.

Nick with quick foot work lunged forward but Sheen moved slightly out of the way and swung his sabre down knocking the attack away. Sheen took his chance with Nick being open and landed a hit earning a point. Nick gave his head a shake and Sheen went on the attack he swiftly lunged forward Nick barly able to parry most of the attacks. they both jumped backwards and Nick smiled "hey Sheen after i win don't worry Libby will be in safe hands tonight". Sheen started to get furious gripping his sabre tight.

Libby jumped out of her seat "hey Sheen this is your girlfriend talking you better put a beating on that fool".

Sheen regained his focus with the help of her words then took the stance his grandfather taught him let his wrist become loose and his legs bent. Nick laughed raised his sabre "so what should i Libby and i do tonight?". Sheen retorted "you wish you two would but its not happening". Nick charged at Sheen but Sheen moved out of the way. Nick charged again but Sheen avoided it again. Nick getting annoyed with Sheen just dodging and making Nick look bad. Nick became angry and charged swinging his sabre like crazy. Sheen took a step forward staying low and swung upwards knocking Nick's sabre out of his hand. Sheen grabbed Nick's sabre and quickly landing both sabres on Nick.

Mr. Delavega raised his hand up to Sheen " Estevez two points and Dean one point next point for Estevez wins". Libby began shouting "come on Sheen go go you can beat him". Cindy and Jimmy surprised by what Sheen was able to do began to cheer and Carl cheered with the class.

Sheen threw Nick back his sabre and the two went to their corners and took their stances both watching the other trying to guess what the other would do. Sheen and Nick charged both started swinging trying to land a hit but neither one would let the other get one in. Sheen then remembered something his grandfather taught him Nick charged and Sheen quickly switched hands blocking Nick's attack. With quick reflexes after knocking Nicks attack away he lunged landing the winning point and won the match.

Mr. Delavega rose Sheen's arm and Shouted "WINNER ESTEVEZ" everyone cheered Libby ran over and threw her arms around Sheen's neck. She jumped for joy Jimmy and Sheen bumped fists and Cindy gave him a thumbs up with keeping close to Jimmy who had his hand on her waist.

School was over and Sheen walked Libby home after school and then ran home to tell his grandfather what smiled and congratulated his grandson Sheen ran to his room and grabbed his guitar and then left the house. He ran to Libby's house and saw her window was open. Libby was in her room happy with what Sheen did and smiled looking at his photo on her dresser "lucky guy but guess that means i am lucky too".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Libby suddenly heard the someone playing guitar she looked outside and someone was behinde the tree playing guitar. Sheen came out from behind the tree and smiled as he played then he began to sing after hitting highschool Sheen was able to sing better with help from Jimmy's invention to help him learn to sing.

 _Since the moment I spotted you,_

 _Like walking round with little wings on my shoes_

 _My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright_

 _Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

 _I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

 _If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

 _ooo_

Libby smiled seeing Sheen and actually playing guitar she watched with desire in her eyes. Sheen smiled knowing that stare and continued to sing.

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

 _Everytime I try to talk to you_

 _I get tongue-tied_

 _Turns out that everything I say to you_

 _Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

Libby began to laugh a little eyes still glued on Sheen.

 _[Chorus:]_

 _So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world_

 _and be together forever_

 _Heads we will and tails we'll try again'_

 _So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon_

 _and straight on to heaven_

 _Cause without you they're never going to let me in'_

Sheen had his gaze glued on Libby enjoying his performance.

 _When's this fever going to break?_

 _I think I've handled more than any man can take_

 _I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around_

 _ooo and it's alright_

 _Bouncing round from cloud to cloud_

 _I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down_

 _If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied_

 _[Pre Chorus - repeat]_

 _[Chorus - repeat]_

 _And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end_

 _Right about the same time you walk by_

 _And I say 'Oh here we go again, oh'_

 _[Pre Chorus - repeat]_

Libby ran down from her room and out the door and hugged Sheen "you may do some of the craziest things but thats just makes me want you more ".

Libby then whispered into Sheen's ear and he smiled and began to play and Libby started to dance. Sheen began to sing again.

Sheen:

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Libby Libby), su casa_

 _Libby, Libby_

Libby joining in _:_

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

Sheen smiled watching her dance in the moon light Libby knew he was entranced she continued to sing and dance to his playing _._

 _And I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Sheen getting excited and began to sing.

 _Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

 _And it's driving me crazy_

 _And I didn't have the slightest idea_

 _Until I saw you dancing_

 _And when you walk up on the dance floor_

 _Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

 _And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

 _So you can keep on shaking it_

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Libby Libby), su casa_

 _Libby, Libby_

Libby laughed then began singing moving her hips more.

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You make a woman go mad_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _And I'm on tonight_

 _You know my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel you boy_

 _Come on lets go, real slow_

 _Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

Sheen was amazed at how well Libby could speak spanish.

 _Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel it's right_

 _All the attraction, the tension_

 _Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Sheen _: Libby, Libby_

Libby:

 _Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

 _Half animal, half man_

 _I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

 _But you seem to have a plan_

 _My will and self restraint_

 _Have come to fail now, fail now_

 _See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

 _That's a bit too hard to explain_

Sheen and Libby:

 _Baila en la calle de noche_

 _Baila en la calle de día_

 _Baila en la calle de noche_

 _Baila en la calle de día_

Sheen:

 _I never really knew that she could dance like this_

 _She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

 _Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Libby Libby), su casa_

 _Libby, Libby_

Libby:

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_

 _You know you got me hypnotized_

 _So be wise and keep on_

 _Reading the signs of my body_

 _Sheen:_

 _Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

 _Libby:_

 _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

 _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

 _Sheen:_

 _Yeah_

 _She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

 _I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

 _I need a whole club dizzy_

 _Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

 _mexican and egyptians_

 _I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

 _No more do we snatch ropes_

 _Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

 _Libby:_

 _I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

 _And I'm starting to feel you boy_

 _Come on let's go, real slow_

 _Baby, like this is perfecto_

Libby pretended to have a lasso and roped Sheen and she pulled her self closer grabbing Sheen and brought him to the house by the collar of his shirt.

 _Libby:_

 _Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

 _And I am starting to feel it's right_

 _The attraction, the tension_

 _Baby, like this is perfection_

Libby pulled Sheen inside her house and closed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two were in the house and ran up to Libby's room Sheen worried "wait what if your parents here us?". Libby took off her jacket ignoring Sheen while she got comfortable "they're out of town for their anniversary wont be back till next week" she said with a sly grin. She looked to Sheen and signaled him to come with her as they ran to her room and they went in and closed the door.

Sheen smiled lost in thought thinking it must have been his lucky day . Then Libby smiled eyeing Sheen signaling him to sit on her bed Sheen's eyes went wide. Libby laughed "careful tiger nights just beginning so dont get to excited yet." Sheen put the guitar down grabbing Libby and spun her around and lightly kissed her on the lips while turning off her bedroom light.

that night Sheen stayed at Libby's with her wrapped up in his arms. Carl and Elke were on skype and while she showed Carl her new swim suit and told him she would wear it again when she comes to visit. Jimmy was in the lab when he heard Cindy at the club house door and let her in he had Vox change the look of the lab to the same setting like he had when Valentines day came around and he made that love potion. Standing in his robe in front of the fire he heard the doors open. Cindy was standing behind him and her hair done in the same style when they did the news.

Jimmy turned around and saw her but in shock she was in a lab coat and black dress that hugged her curves underneath it his jaw dropped. Cindy giggled closing his jaw "i take it i left you speechless that's a first or no wait i forgot i also did that with the space suit". Jimmy was about to retort what she said but was stopped by the sight of his girlfriends hips swaying.

Cindy walked over and dropped the lab coat and got up close and whispered in Jimmy's ear "happy valentines day James". Normally Jimmy hated being called James cause people only used it when he was in trouble but when Cindy said it , it was hearing a sirens song. Cindy then walked swaying her hips and sat on the futon and signaled Jimmy to come sit down.

Jimmy walked her over to the futon "Neutron your about to go where no man has ever dared gone before" he gulped wondering what his blond vixen had planned for him.

Meanwhile Nick walked into the candy bar and sat waiting for Sam to grab his order when suddenly Sam puts a hot fudge sundae in front of Nick and he looked to Sam " i didn't order this i didn't even order yet". Sam walked over with a paper in his hand and laid it in front of Nick "i know that its from the missy over by the juke box yeh said to give you this too".

Nick looked over saw Britney in a tank top and mini skirt and he opened the paper which said i know you put on a show but i know whats on the inside. Below that was a cell number and next to it said call for a good time. Nick smiled and walked over with the sundae and the two sat at a booth Nick grabbed two spoons and they shared the ice cream.

The next day Sheen and Jimmy stood at the parking lot both looking exhausted and they said in unison " long night ?...was it worth it? ...oh yeah". They both laughed while they fist bumped and Carl was walking with a grin "hey guys Elke's visiting next week and she said shes got surprises for me" Jimmy , Sheen and Carl all bumped fists and Cindy and Libby arrived in Libby's cherry red mustang. Libby jumped out both arms around Sheen's neck and they kissed and Cindy had one arm around Jimmy's neck and ran her hand through his hair "um Jimmy your hands on my back" Jimmy looked confused was about move his hand but Cindy glared " you can put it lower" she winked at Jimmy with a devious smile. Jimmy smiled and did what Cindy wanted.

Nick and Britney walked by Nick saw Jimmy "way to go Neutron" and saw Sheen and Libby glaring at him. He looked to Britney who elbowed him in the side Nick rubbed the back of his head " do i have to" Britney shot him a glare arms crossed raising an eye brow. Nick sighed "listen Sheen i'm only gonnah saw it once im sorry for what i did and i am sorry Libby for what i did to you as well so see you around." Britney sighed then held Nicks hand " hes a work in process that's the best apology you will ever get from him sorry". Jimmy and the gang were in shock that of all people Britney got Nick to say he was actually sorry.

Nick pulled Britney in closer and they walked inside to the school while nick carried her backpack as they held hands with interlocking fingers.

Jimmy looked into Cindy's emerald eyes " so after school wanna go to the lab?" Cindy thought about it "movies would be nice" she hinted. Jimmy then thought about it "movies my treat then the lab deal ?" Cindy pouted "ice cream too ?" Jimmy sighed " puppy dog eyes fine but then straight to the lab" Cindy nodded with a sly grin.

Sheen looked to Libby "did Jimmy and Cindy just argue about what to do and Jimmy won ? is it the end of the world". Libby smiled "It may look like he won but it was actually Cindy who won shes just letting him think he won". Sheen was showing he was more confused then when hes in class. Libby shook her head and laughed "dont think to hard about it wanna come over to my place for movies and popcorn?" Sheen laughed "babe you had me at your place".

Sheen looked over to Carl "so i have a movie date at my girlfriend's place Jimmy and Cindy are doing their thing what are your plans tonight Carl?". Carl smiled turning red "skype date with Elke she said something about egyptian cotton." Sheen gave Carl a thumbs up and they all went to class smiling Jimmy and Sheen held their girlfriends hands excited about the plans for later.


End file.
